What Brothers Are For
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Charlotte has a rough day, her brothers Sans and Papyrus are there for her. Done as a request for ElizabethTheWizard2 on Deviantart. :)


**What Brothers Are For**

 _A request from ElizabethTheWizard2 on Deviantart. Charlotte belongs to her. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing._

* * *

Charlotte was so happy to get home that day from work. She had hoped that with today being her Friday, it would have been a good day, but she had had some very rude customers and one man had even made a very rude comment about her. The six hours she had worked felt like twelve or more hours and she now looked around, but noticed Papyrus wasn't home and Sans was sleeping on the sofa. Feeling even worse, she decided not to disturb him and headed upstairs, getting into her bed and hiding under the comforter, curling up and hugging her pillow tight as she lay there, hoping the next three days wouldn't go by as fast as they were here days off.

Sans looked like he was napping, but he was watching the door of the house closely and had seen his little sister come in and she looked like she had a rough day at work and knowing her, she was up in her room, probably snuggling under the covers. He opened his eyes and snapped his fingers, teleporting up to Charlotte's room and knocking politely first. "Hey, sis?" He called softly.

After a moment, he opened the door and found the comforter on the bed bunched up and covering a curled-up lump and a pillow was peeking out from the edge of the comforter, which meant Charlotte was under there and no doubt planned to sleep there for a bit. Sans went up to the bed and glanced around a moment before spotting a plush stuffed animal that was one of his sister's favorite stuffed animals and he picked it up, going back over to the bed and lifting up the edge of the comforter just a little before gently pushing the stuffed animal under it, feeling hands take it a moment later. "Thanks, Sans," a very quiet voice came to him. He would have missed it if he didn't have excellent hearing abilities.

"Anytime, kiddo," he said softly and left the room. Normally, the joke-loving skeleton would do anything to cheer her up, including staying by her and tickling her. He smiled at that, but then looked back at Charlotte's door and remembering she looked very tired and decided that she should at least get a nap in before he tickled her. He smiled more. "She'll go so crazy with laughter we'll be hearing her laughter for days," he chuckled to himself as he headed downstairs and saw Papyrus coming in the front door. After the tall skeleton heard what Sans had in mind, he surprisingly agreed, which was something that surprised his older brother.

"If she's had a very bad day, then a small nap is exactly what she needs, so she can rest up for her big brothers tickling her," Papyrus said, making his brother smile.

Charlotte woke up after a couple hours, but she stayed under the comforter, not wanting to come out and she had known Sans had come in and knew she had had a bad day. She then groaned. "Which means if I don't get up, they'll come in and Papyrus will fuss over me," she said, although she only felt half-annoyed at that. The tall skeleton didn't like leaving anyone sad and his fussing would sometimes get on her nerves, but she knew he meant well and was just being a good brother. She hugged her pillow and stuffed animal closer and sighed before getting up, washing her face to at least make her appearance look better, even though she knew Sans wouldn't be fooled by it. She then went downstairs and sat on the couch and fell deep into thought.

"Hey, sis. Decide to use me for a chair?"

She jumped in surprise, but then felt something gently surround her and saw it was her brother's telekinesis and sighed. "Sorry, Sans," she said softly.

Sans now felt concerned when his sister didn't laugh. "Charlotte, did you have a bad day today?" He asked.

Charlotte looked at him. "You already know I did," she said quietly.

The joke-loving skeleton gave her a patient look. "Come on, little sister," he said comfortingly, holding his arms open. "Big brother Sans is here."

She looked at him and her face crumpled a bit as she then reached for him and he brought her over with his telekinesis, letting his power gently dissipate as he held her in a comforting hug and she clung to him. "I had a lot of rude customers today and one made a really rude comment about me," she said quietly.

Sans sighed, reigning in his anger and focusing on comforting his little sister. "Hey, you shouldn't listen to those rude customers," he said. "You know their opinions don't matter."

Charlotte looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Those rude customers just say things that are untrue," Sans said. "The only opinions that you should listen to are the ones from the customers who aren't rude and your family, because they're the ones that really matter."

She sniffled a little and looked up at him, seeing him give her a comforting smile, one that she knew he used to not only cheer her and Papyrus up, but to show that he was serious about them taking his words to heart. She smiled back and hugged him. "By the way, thanks for checking up on me earlier," she said. "But why didn't you bug me then?"

"You needed to rest, little sister," he said. "And I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't let my tired little sister have a small nap to get back some of her energy."

She smiled at him again before looking thoughtful. "But then, why didn't Pap come up and talk to me?" She asked.

Sans' grin grew wider. "Would you believe he agreed that you should be allowed to take a nap before dinner?"

Charlotte blinked at him. "You're kidding," she said in surprise.

"Actually, it's _kid-on-me,"_ he said with a grin.

She blinked, as did Papyrus, who had just come in. "That…I'm confused," said the tall skeleton.

Charlotte nodded. "I am too," she said.

Sans gestured to her. "Kidding. Kid-on-me," he explained.

His little sister's giggles somehow drowned out Papyrus' exasperated yell as they both got the pun. "Aw, come on, Pap," said the joke-loving skeleton. "Didn't it _tickle your ribs?_ It sure tickled Charlotte's ribs."

The tall skeleton gave him a look, but then smiled as he noticed Charlotte was still giggling. "Hmm, yes, I believe you're right, brother," he said.

They heard their little sister giggle more. "Papyrus agreeing with you, Sans?" She asked, giggles still pouring out of her. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Then I'll bet you never saw this coming either," said Sans as he grabbed hold of Charlotte's arms in a gentle grip and Papyrus came over, wrapping his arms under his little sister's arms to hold her in place. "Ready to really _tickle her ribs,_ bro?"

"Ready!" Papyrus said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Papyrus! Let me go!" Charlotte begged, but the tall skeleton was stronger than her and just held her in a secure, gentle hold while their brother loomed over the trapped girl, a huge grin on his face as he wiggled his fingers at her. "Sans!" She begged.

"He's not here, kiddo," the joke-loving skeleton said, his grin widening. "I'm the tickle monster."

She squealed as her brother began tickling her stomach and Papyrus joined in by tickling her sides and ribs. And she was literally in stitches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, well, look at you laughing," Sans said teasingly before focusing his attention on Charlotte's knees and feet while Papyrus began tickling her stomach again.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The tall skeleton cooed, playfully nuzzling his face into her neck, making her squeak and giggle before her laughter grew higher as they tickled her more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Charlotte begged them.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sans teased her playfully.

"I love tickling you, Charlotte," Papyrus cooed in her ear, now tickling her underarms. "You're laughter is so bubbly, I can't help laughing along with you."

"Yeah, she's just bubbling over with laughter, isn't she?" The joke-loving skeleton said in agreement as they let Charlotte up and she slowly sat up on the couch to get her breath back before feeling Papyrus' long arms lift her up and hold her in a warm hug and she returned the hug, smiling gratefully up at the tall skeleton, who beamed back at her.

"Do you feel better, Charlotte?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Papyrus," she said.

"Hey, what about me?" Sans asked, playfully catching her in his telekinesis and she giggled before reaching out for him and he smiled, pulling her closer and into a warm hug, rubbing her back as she snuggled into him.

"Thanks, Sans," she said to him.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for," the blue hoodie-wearing skeleton said, gently nuzzling his forehead against her forehead in affection. "Hey, you have the next three days off, right?"

Charlotte nodded. "And I'm planning on spending them with my awesome brothers," she said.

"Good," he said. "Because that's what we have in mind too."

She giggled when Sans playfully poked her side, but she didn't mind. "Group hug?" She asked hopefully.

Wordlessly, Sans hugged her and Papyrus lifted them both up, hugging them happily and Charlotte giggled again, ready to face her days off without lingering worries about her bad day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
